kill_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Manipulation Magic
Manipulation Magic is a kind of power that is mostly mistaken for Khymeia (Alchemy), but is different in some context. Manipulation magic could be also called as Bending Ability. History Manipulation magic dated back to the time older than the science of Khymeia. Since the start of the first civilizations, early creatures used this power to survive in their everyday life. Early terrestial species utilize the earth as their provision, while the water nymphs control the water flow. The spirits of the air control the gust of wind for a good weather. When the first humans hopped into this planet, they created the fire. By that, humans were the first fire-benders. Humans began to ponder on the skill of manipulating the energies present in their environment. They started the study of the energy flow, the mechanics of manipulation and its good and bad effects. They even learned of the other important elements present other than those four. During the time of the human's developing community, they began to control the Time, the Light, Darkness, Tactics, and the Void. That is the time when they call bending as a magic, and not just simple an art. Types Basic Element Manipulation Fire-Manipulation: This is a form of bending that utilizes the energies of fire. For starters, this is the easiest element to manipulate, since it is free-flowing like water and is gracier than air. The only difference is that it is lighter than the first and is visible than the latter. Fire can be both dangerous and beneficial at the same time. Fire can kill, but it can also heal when it varies in the amount of energy fueled to manipulate it. Experts of fire-bending can use fire to heal their wounds and other marks. With the involvement of Khymeia, some people could turn fire into lightning bolts. Earth-Manipulation: A form of manipulation magic where one utilizes the energy present in the earth. Low-leveled benders may find this difficult to manage since earth, at first, does not have the energy unless one focuses his attention in a gram of soil or rock. When one learns that earth is now a living thing, he could make it move into any directions. Skilled enthusiasts can do the crushing and remolding of the earth into his desired structure. High-leveled manipulators can proceed through Earth Alchemy by changing its chemical composition (like turning into metal). Air-Manipulation: Air manipulation is to utilize the energy present in the atmosphere. The catch is that when one learns how to use fire, it should be followed by studying the mechanisms of air-bending. Air, on the other hand, was far more complex than the fire since it is not seen, but felt. It needs more concentration and inner focus. Most people who uses fire as their main weapon would want to involve air manipulation in their magic, fueling the flames with gases that intensify its power. Other than that, air itself can be used as a weapon. Like blade strings, it can cut like knives. Water-Manipulation: Water is a free-flowing substance that has energies, and it is the key to utilize it for water-manipulation. Water is like the mix of earth and air—minus the lack of energy part. It has a great amount of energies present but without the focus of the bender, you can't make those move at an instant. It's like the air, but more heavier and humid. Water can pass through airs, meaning they can be invisible, and they can be absorbed by the earth. Water can defeat anything as long as the user knows how to use it. : Ice-Manipulation: A skilled water-manipulator could interchange the steps of bending earth, and could apply it to water. By following that process, one makes an ice at instant, though the art of manipulating it is still a mystery. Bending the ice could be related by crushing and remolding of the earth. Category:Powers